


Field of Wildflowers

by Livfiction



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Can be read as Codywan, Canon Compliant, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, OC clones - Freeform, Oneshot, can be read as platonic, ticks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28727190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livfiction/pseuds/Livfiction
Summary: A mission goes sideways when the 212th group realizes there are hidden dangers in a simple field.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Kudos: 27





	Field of Wildflowers

They needed shelter fast. The dry air burned Cody’s throat as they continued walking. The grass came up to their knees around them as the General led the way. Obi-Wan was able to cut away at the long grass to make it easier for the soldiers. The dust that kicked up from the field, stuck to their sweat slicked skin. Cody eyed the open field, making sure they weren’t being targeted. They tried to keep moving, slow but steady. It was evident that his General was working harder to keep a steady pace. His swings were slower and there was a slight hunch in his shoulders that no one but Cody would notice. Cody walked a little faster to be level with his General, side by side. Obi-Wan looked over and gave him a tiny smile, but his posture looked tired. His grip was relaxed on his lightsaber, but he kept cutting with a sharp edge. 

“Once we reach forest terrain we can stop for shelter. I know the men need rest, Commander.” Obi-Wan stated, trying to keep his voice steady.

“Of course, sir.” He kept a strong hold on his blaster even with the clear skies. 

They reached a line of trees and the brisk scent of pine filled the air. Obi-Wan led them to a quiet, abandoned cave. It was a relief to finally sit down and get out of the sun. The clones were lucky and only got more bronze in the sun, while the General had a bright pink face. Cody winced for him and the thought of even touching the burn. 

He announced that the men could start taking off their armour, he didn’t need the force to feel the gratitude. He sighed and sat back against the cold stone wall, just a small rest and recovery. It was cut short when he noticed his General was still standing, more rigid then before. His fists were clenched and his back was as straight as a board. 

“Would you like to sit down, sir?” Cody asked watching Obi-Wan look at him with a terrified expression. It only lasted seconds before he could recover and send a tight smile. 

“I’m just fine, Cody,” he replied still looking around cautiously. Cody wanted to question him further, but decided to leave it be. 

He wanted to close his eyes, but ended up watching everyone. His left shoulder was tight and he tried to secretly massage it, even after a long day. Cody’s attention moved over to a shiny taking off his undershirt. He raised an eyebrow at the soldier but stayed quiet. The soldier, Ice, he recognized, turned his back to another shiny, trying to show him something. Cody sighed and crossed his arms.

“What are you doing, soldier?” He asked and the two clones turned to him wide-eyed. Ice turned to his partner in desperation. The other soldier straightened his posture and faced Cody.

“He has something on his back, sir,” he replied calmly. Cody frowned but stood up to inspect it himself. There, on the cadets back, was a Sargonian behemoth tick. Slight panic emerged throughout Cody, but he forced himself to remain stoic. 

“It’s a tick,” he informed looking closer at the parasite. Once they latched onto a specimen, they stayed on until ripped off. Cody could only imagine how painful it would be without medical staff. He cursed looking around and realized they did not have the medic with them. Ice must have sensed his thoughts. 

“I’ll be fine, right?” He asked looking back and forth towards Cody and his partner. Cody looked around at their group of soldiers and back at Obi-Wan who had noticed their conversation. 

“You should be fine, it might hurt to rip off.” He wanted to add that it could be very dangerous, but the relief in the soldier’s eyes was enough for him to stop. 

The only problem was, if there was one, there were multiple.

Ice gasped as his partner ripped it off. A small chunk of skin was gone, but nothing too bad. Cody ran his hand through his hair in frustration as he tried to grab everyone’s attention. 

“Alright, I’m afraid we have to check for Sargonian behemoth ticks. They can be dangerous if not found, but easy to remove. Do you understand?” The clones gave him stiff nods and started pairing off. Cody sent a rescue message to the other 212th group with their medic. He waited for a response, until he overheard one of the soldiers beside him. 

“Good thing we had a path to follow, I can’t imagine how much worse this would be if the General hadn’t cut away at the field.” Cody mentally took notes, but stopped listening in. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Obi-Wan leave the cave and walk out. Hesitantly, Cody followed. 

His General would know of his presence quickly, yet it seemed he still chose to ignore him. He kept his hands clasped together, slightly rubbing the back of his hand. Cody knew better then to get his attention, and patiently waited. Obi-Wan finally turned to him and forced another smile. 

“What can I do for you?” He asked and Cody kept a steady gaze.

“I’m sure you know better then to hide from medical inspections,” he stated bluntly. He rarely used the strong tone, but his stubborn Jedi always needed a fight before medical attention.

“Of course, Commander. I’m sure when we get back from the mission I can get checked over,” Obi-Wan replied, his face tight. He looked around them, as if he was centring himself with the nature. 

“I called for a rescue, the other 212th group will continue the mission.” He didn’t miss the twitch in Obi-Wan’s eye, and could certainly tell his usual patience was stretched thin. 

“I don’t think that was your call. I hope you haven’t forgotten that-“

“It wasn’t my call,” he interrupted and Obi-Wan snapped shut with a look of disgust. “Helix has ordered us to go back and get checked for diseases. The men could get very sick if they do not get proper treatment.” Cody kept a stern tone and Obi-Wan visibly softened his posture and looked away.

“I suppose that was the best decision then,” he admitted softy. They stood in silence, unsure of the others next move. It was Cody who decided to break the heavy silence.

“I’m asking as your friend, if I can check you over. It’s just for precaution,” he added without his ‘Commander’ tone. Obi-Wan still refused to say anything and instead just walked closer to him. If Cody wasn’t so experienced, he would have gasped at the sudden sight. Looking closely, you could see ticks peppering his copper hair, small brown dots latched behind his ears and down his neck. 

“It seems I may have got the worst of it.” Obi-Wan still managed to carry a smile, even if his eyes were sad. Cody didn’t argue, he just clenched his teeth and hoped his inward expression wasn’t leaking onto his face. 

The silence returned, less heavy, but still filled with uncertainty. 

“Would you like me to help you?” Cody asked carefully watching Obi-Wan. They were still outside of the cave, standing in the open air, but covered with privacy by the surrounding trees. Obi-Wan finally looked up at him and nodded. That was the confirmation of trust Cody would hopefully never have to break. He let Obi-Wan discard his outer layer tunic, his chest was bare, but he kept his beige leggings on. 

“I just need help with my back,” Obi-Wan explained finding a rock to sit on. They weren’t visible to any of the crew in the cave, and Cody realized it might have been on purpose. He crouched down behind Obi-Wan and frowned. Many small ticks were already latched onto his pale back. He was hesitant to even touch the parasites, nevermind tear them out with no medical equipment. They should have never split up, he knows this now, but he can’t do anything to change it. 

Slowly and carefully, Cody pinched one and forcefully ripped it off. He tried to keep his hands steady, hoping the tick head didn’t break off. Obi-Wan inhaled sharply, but didn’t move. He threw the parasite in the bush and continued. 

He knew it was getting worse. Obi-Wan’s skin was red with irritation and small drops of blood emerged from certain bites. He tried to make it quick, but it clearly wasn’t helping the situation. Obi-Wan was working on the front of his scalp, but had to stop and breathe. One by one, Cody worked from the bottom of his scalp, all the way to his lower back. A larger tick didn’t move when Cody tried to get it off and Obi-Wan clenched his fists into his leggings. Cody muttered an apology and tried again. It was deep. He held his free hand out for Obi-Wan to latch onto and tried again. Finally, he was able to remove the parasite with only minimal damage. Obi-Wan almost broke his hand in the process, but he quickly apologized and let go. 

He doubled checked Obi-Wan’s freckled shoulders incase he mistook a parasite for a spot. He moved closer to inspect his ears, slowly ripping out any he found. Obi-Wan’s burn felt hot under his touch and he tried his best to avoid any pressure on the skin. 

After he was done, he handed Obi-Wan’s tunics back to him. 

“Thank you,” Obi-Wan said wincing at the sudden shift in movements. Cody stood up and shook off the dirt on his blacks. 

“Anytime.” He stood straighter beside Obi-Wan, just barely taller then the other man. The Jedi placed his hand on his shoulder in silent appreciation and Cody was warmed at the touch. Rescue would arrive shortly, but until then, they would return and help the other soldiers.

**Author's Note:**

> Helix was created by swmoddy
> 
> I don’t know why this oneshot just appeared in my mind but it did. So that’s all, I hope it’s somewhat well-written lol. 
> 
> Those are real ticks from Star Wars but there isn’t a lot of information about them so I kinda just made it up.


End file.
